


The Summer We Were Boys for The Very Last Time

by figcracker



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Dies, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Memories, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Post-Canon, Reasonably Canon Compliant, Shorter Wong Dies, Soft Ash Lynx, Soft Okumura Eiji, although the plot doesn’t focus around that, at least not too much, basically mini stories, future eiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figcracker/pseuds/figcracker
Summary: Eiji finds his old photos from New York. The tales of these photos speak wonders to him, reminding him of the bittersweet past.Or each chapter is a short story about each photo. Showcases them all simply being boys.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Cape Cod, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a collection of short stories about photos that Eiji took while with Ash and Shorter. There's certainly a lot of fluff but also angst. This doesn't have an upload schedule since it's for fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Different photos lay out in front of Eiji. It had been six years since his trip to New York. Six years since he met Ash and Shorter. Six years since he lost his newest best friends and lover.

The pictures were bittersweet, but they brought a sense of comfort, pictures of blond and purple hair, pictures of grass from Cape Cod and the ocean, pictures of New York, pictures of Nadia’s restaurant and pictures of them together.

Eiji picked up the first one, his handwriting scrawled across the back, the writing reading ‘Cape Cod, 2018 - Shorter sprayed Ash with the hose!!!’

From just looking at the image, you could see the action in it, memories came flooding back.

\- - - - - - - - -

The sun was high in the sky, the summer warmth beating down on the three boys as they sat outside. Soft shade from the house stretched out across the loose dirt of the driveway that had never been fully completed, memories Ash’s childhood laid out across the front lawn.

Cape Cod was pleasant, better than any of them had expected after being on the run, sleeping in the back of the van and Max annoying Ash most of the trip there. It was nicer for them all to be there anyway, it gave Eiji the ability to go to Massachusetts and for Ash, making it easier for him if his friends were on the journey with him.

So, there they were, by Ash’s old home. At some point, Shorter had found a hose and had started it up, drenching himself in the cold water to help with the heat of summer, this then starting off a small war between Shorter and Eiji with who could get the hose. Ash was sat on the wooden porch, elbows resting on his knees, watching Eiji and Shorter mess around with the hose in the warmth of Cape Cod. He had sat out purposefully, not wanting to get his jeans soaked through due to them being his last pair that he had packed for the trip, happy to just watch the two others mess around. Ash watched as Eiji got a face full of water, letting out a squeak of surprise, Shorter cackling as he used the hose to his advantage.

Ash continued watching until he heard the door behind him open, turning to see Max exiting the house. “Oh hey, Ash. You’re not playing?” Max asked, pointing over to Eiji running the best he could away from Shorter who still had control of the hose, spraying water at Eiji’s soaked back every so often to gain a squeal in response.

“This is my last pair of jeans.” Ash explained, gesturing to the clothing he wore, hearing Max make a sound of understanding, the old rotting wood of the porch bending slightly as Max sat down next to him.

“We’re heading off tomorrow, aren’t we?” Max asked, side glancing the blond boy. Ash nodded with a hum, agreeing to Max’s question, not bothering to look back on the older man after turning to face the commotion that was Eiji and Shorter. A soft smile played on Ash’s lips as he continued watching the two boys practically wrestle each other until Eiji claimed the hose for himself. Max stayed silent next to him for a little longer until he spoke up once again, his voice softer than it had been with his previous question, “You seem happier here, Ash.”

Ash didn’t take long to respond, eyes slipping off the water fight to side glance the older man. “I am, surprisingly. Maybe it’s because of you all being here with me.” His gaze lifted to the sky, moving to lean back on his hands. “It’s oddly refreshing to look through the old things, even if it stings.” Ash continued to explain, giving a small shrug after he had finished, letting his eyes slip shut for a few brief moments.

These brief moments were very quickly disturbed by the shock of a jet of icy water hitting his chest, making his eyes fly open, letting out a surprised yell, arms giving way at his quick movement to try and escape the cold, a thud sounding out from his weight hitting the porch. Laughter was echoing around him from the area in front of the house. Ash shot up to his feet soon after and his gaze latched onto the two culprits, Eiji holding a camera in his hands from where he had obviously taken a photo of a very disgruntled Ash Lynx and Shorter holding the hose in his hands. As soon as the two boys realised their target had turned the tables on them, they looked incredibly panicked as Ash started his way over to them both. They gave each other a comical glance before turning back to Ash, watching him approach closer before a cry from Shorter sounded out around them, sounding like a mix of ‘run’ and ‘hide’ as if he couldn’t decide which would be more appropriate.

So, the chase began. It started off well for Eiji and Shorter, spraying Ash more and evading his attempts to snatch the hose but it didn’t last for long. As soon as Ash’s hands were on the hose after grappling with Shorter, both Eiji and Shorter were brutally attacked with the cold spray of water. Luckily, Eiji had found time at some point to place his camera down somewhere to avoid water damage.

\- - - - - - - - -

The three boys eventually wore themselves out, all collapsing back onto the old wood of the porch which gave a creak of protest, letting themselves dry out in the warm air of Cape Cod. Eiji’s hands were handling his camera once again, flicking through the photos that he had gathered that day, a soft smile resting on the Japanese boy’s face at the images collected in his camera roll. Ash and Shorter laid close to him, closing their eyes to avoid the suns glare.

The air was getting cooler as the day went on, eventually forcing them to move inside when Max called them all in anyway. Ash couldn’t help but glance at the soft smile Eiji wore for the rest of the evening.

\- - - - - - - - -

Eiji’s gaze drifted from the photo in hand, gazing up briefly with a soft smile on his face. The memories were sweet, soft and filled with love.

He gently placed the photo down on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where can you find me? 
> 
> Instagram: @rabbit.bab  
> Tumblr: @figcracker


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

The second picture lay across the floor, separated from the pile. Eiji’s attention was drawn to it simply due to the warm hues of the colours. He flipped the picture over to reveal his handwriting, a song title written across the back, it read ‘Lay All Your Love on Me’ - ABBA.

Eiji flipped the picture over again, gazing at the view shown to him, memories coming back of the night presented.

\- - - - - - - - -

Shorter and Ash stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counters to talk about anything and everything that came to mind. Eiji sat in the living room, fiddling with his camera settings as he sat on the sofa, occasionally looking over the back of the sofa to gaze into the kitchen to speak up when he was questioned or just generally included in the conversation.

A speaker that Shorter had brought with him played music softly, some older English tune that Eiji had heard him play before. The atmosphere was content, comfortable as Eiji listened to the gentle talking of the two other boys.

The peace was disrupted when Shorter let out a sound of recognition towards the song that had just turned on. Shorter moved to turn up the speaker, music flooding the apartment. Eiji’s gaze turned upwards once again when he heard Shorter’s complaining.

“Come on Ash, dance with me!”

“I’m not dancing with you, Shorter.”

The blond stood with his arms crossed, a small pout adorned on his face as he gazed at his best friend, watching him try to goad Ash into dancing. This game went on for a while more, Shorter complaining and Ash denying until Shorter grabbed his phone from the counter, restarting the song.

“Just once?”

There was a pause of silence, Ash looking unconvinced before he sighed, ducking his head before stepping forward, a cheer erupting from Shorter as he grabbed onto Ash’s hands to pull him closer. Music from the speaker moved around the kitchen, spreading through the apartment as Shorter pulled Ash even closer to then begin the ‘dance.’ It was less of a dance and more of a sway although it was certainly energetic.

_‘I wasn’t jealous before we met...’_

Shorter began to sing the lyrics, “Come on Ash! You know the words!” He exclaimed, lifting one hand to pinch Ash’s cheek, the blond giving a grunt at the contact.

_‘You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice...’_

“I’m not singing this right now.” Ash murmured, rolling his eyes as Shorter pushed him back, keeping contact with their hands to pull him back close immediately after.

“You’re no fun. You’d sing if it were just us.”

“Not true.”

_‘Now everything is new...’_

Shorter turned his gaze to Eiji, twirling Ash so he wouldn’t be able to tell what Shorter was plotting. “Eiji! You want to hear the lynx sing, don’t you?”

“Shorter-“

“Ah, yes! That would be nice.” Eiji’s response came across the room, into the kitchen.

“You heard the man!”

_‘I beg of you...’_

“Shorter.” Ash gritted out, being shushed by the man in question.

“Come on, don’t spoil the evening, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Shorter twirled them both around the kitchen to silence Ash’s complaining, dipping his best friend, making sure not to hit Ash’s head on a counter by accident. They didn’t need a hospital visit that night.

_‘Don't go wasting your emotion...’_

Ash pulled himself upright by grabbing Shorter by the shoulders, rising ever so slightly to the challenge of it all. “Fine, I’ll sing the chorus if you do.” Ash’s words made Shorter let out another cheer, giving Ash another spin.

_‘Lay all your love on me...’_

Ash’s confidence seemed to be growing slowly, a lazy grin forming on his face at his best friends’ antics, even taking the lead to spin Shorter or to push and pull him around the kitchen in dance.

_‘A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck...’_

Shorter was still singing the lyrics, loud enough to be heard from across the small apartment that Ash and Eiji shared.

Eiji sat up a little more to watch the two boys move around the kitchen, wincing slightly when Shorter bumped his hip into a counter, laughing it off thankfully. He occasionally turned his gaze back down to his camera to fix the settings a little more, but his focus was settled onto the two Americans.

_‘I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily...’_

The dance continued, Ash starting to at least mouth the lyrics as Shorter belted them loudly, grinning almost wildly at the entire situation. They looked utterly enthusiastic and happy from the simple sight of slightly flushed faces and smile lines all on view.

Eiji couldn’t help but feel comforted by the look on the two American’s faces, there were his two best friends in the whole world looking more like children than gang leaders. Eiji decided he liked this more than the hardened and serious expressions they both wore most of the time.

It was a pleasant change.

_‘I feel a kind of fear when I don’t have you near...’_

The two gang leaders continued to move around the small apartment kitchen. Eiji had also decided that he was surprised how they hadn’t knocked over anything that lay on the counters yet, pleased to know that he wouldn’t have to clean it up if they didn’t.

The sound of Shorter’s voice was almost loud enough to cover the actual music, it probably would have been if the speaker was cheaper – Shorter had said he bought it himself, but it was more likely another stolen object Shorter owned.

The music seemed to be getting to the chorus with the build-up of the tune, the beat getting slightly faster.

_‘Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you dear...’_

Eiji’s gaze drifted down to his camera again, suddenly remembering that he had a piece of equipment to capture the moment.

As he lifted his camera, trying to focus on the boys, he heard Ash’s voice joining into the chorus. Through the camera lens, he watched the two boys sing together, grinning as they sung. Shorter’s hands were on Ash’s waist, Ash’s on Shorter’s shoulders.

_‘Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me...’_

_‘Don’t go sharing your devotion...’_

_‘Lay all your love on me.’_

Eiji snapped the picture.

\- - - - - - - - -

Eiji snapped from his memories, jaw slightly slacked and eyes stinging at the emotion behind it all. He gazed up, the apartment was no more, Ash and Shorter were nowhere to be seen.

He placed the picture down gently on top of the other, treating it with care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where can you find me? 
> 
> Instagram: @rabbit.bab  
> Tumblr: @figcracker


End file.
